


Tense

by pinkhoodie



Series: Run Away With Me [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Post-Canon, Unhappy marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhoodie/pseuds/pinkhoodie
Summary: Kagome starts getting the feeling she was wrong about what was waiting for her in the Feudal Era.





	Tense

The side of Inuyasha’s foot taps angrily on wooden floorboards. “Where were you?” He folds his arms inside his robe as he sits cross-legged against one of the walls in he and Kagome’s hut, his golden eyes trained on her. She barely has any time to slide one of the screen doors shut before he tosses the question at her. 

“Geez, paranoid much?” Kagome tries to laugh it off, but Inuyasha really doesn’t find the humor in the situation. He just stares, which makes Kagome feel awkward. Somehow the fact that his expression is a little closer to neutral than actually angry unnerves Kagome in a way she can’t explain, but she shrugs it off. “I was just with Sango at the hot spring…” Although she had changed back into her typical priestess outfit, the ends of her hair are still a little wet and her clothes occasionally cling to her arms and torso as she walks. The spring was so close that she hasn’t even dried off completely by the time she returned. 

“Well you shouldn’t go off without telling me.” His words are short, and Kagome has a hard time figuring out if he’s spitting them at her, or just letting them fall out of his mouth like he doesn’t even care where they land or who was gonna be there to step on them later. His attitude starts to piss her off. 

“The hot spring is only a few minutes away from here, Inuyasha. As far as I know, your sense of smell’s range is way longer than that? Nothing will happen to me.” It’s kind of annoying how he seems to have forgotten that Kagome can take care of herself over the course of the past three years. Had he really already reverted back to that childish state? She attempts to walk around the hut to start getting ready for bed and hopes that’s the end of it, but of course it isn’t. It never is. 

“It’s not that,” he says. He does care about her safety, sure, but there were parts of him recovering from a bad case of separation anxiety that he doesn’t really know how to talk about. “I’ve been alone for three years, waiting for you to come back. You should stay near me; I need to know where you are.” 

What is she, his _kid _now? Plus she doesn’t appreciate the note of hypocrisy in his demand disguised as a request. She turns and glares at him, unwavering in her confident stance. “Really? Because I was never the one who had the problem running off and leaving _you _alone.” She understands that three years had been rough, but he isn’t the one who could never return to the world he’d lived in his whole life. Miroku and his family are still right there. Totosai and Kaede still regularly visit them to check up on his sword and her training. Hell, even _Sesshomaru_ occasionally made sure Inuyasha was still breathing, even if he pretended there was absolutely no reason to fly over the village every few weeks. All of it may as well be a moot point. 

“You should know me better than that,” he growls. “It’s not like that anymore.” 

Ha. Anymore. Why? Because it’s physically impossible? “And_ you _should know that I was _never_ like that. I don’t understand why you can’t just trust me to be able to have a moment to myself to hang out with Sango. Especially when you could have just sniffed me out and found me if something had gone wrong!” She doesn’t mention that she feels like he’s just hiding the fact that all he wants is a reason to fight with her, partially because she’s scared she’s just projecting her feelings onto the situation. If there’s something she can do to prevent more unnecessary fighting, she’ll do it, but the fact that this small thing had even become an issue at all was… tiring. 

He clicks his teeth. “I didn’t just go and sniff you out because I’m trying to be better about it, Kagome!” He hops to his feet, hands balled into loose fists at his side. “I _know _you need space. But we’ve had space. Three years of it! I just wanted to know where you were. It would have made me feel better.” 

“And would you have given me _permission _to go if you had? It was an _hour _at the hot spring that’s _three _minutes away. I don’t understand why you keep using me returning like I had anything to do with the three years it took to get back. I didn’t have any control over that! I didn’t do it to hurt you!” 

Inuyasha jerks his head to the side, voice quiet. “You still end up doing it, though.” 

As physically tired as Kagome is: because it’s late, because the bath had lulled her, because spending a quiet night with Sango had calmed her down—she’s also tired of this, entirely fed up. 

They’ve been fighting for months now. The first couple weeks she’d returned had seemed so wonderful in comparison, even though missing her immediately family was a much fresher wound back then. Inuyasha had been more open with Kagome and how much he’d missed her, he’d been more willing to show love and affection… but then shortly after, he’d reverted to his old ways. He started being embarrassed of Kagome, seeming offended when she asked for even a small amount of love from him. He wouldn’t hold her hand, wouldn’t kiss her after a long day. Closed himself off to her when they were around friends, looked away from the conversations they had together.

And at first, Kagome understood. It had been three years, and Inuyasha was probably hurting on the inside about having lost Kagome for the however many-th time. She held no scorn for him. She knew that he needed time to adjust, knew that she could warm his insecure heart once more if she was just patient—but that warmth never came, was never enough for him. Instead, he would do what he was doing now: not care during the day, not want anything to do with her when they were around their friends, and then demand Kagome’s attention when they were alone. Blame her for not spending time with him but never try to take the initiative to do so himself. Demand a log of where she was at all times and what she was doing so that he wouldn’t have to “worry”, even though that “worry” somehow never showed itself until they were in private and Kagome had no one on her side but herself. She’s tired of it. 

She takes a breath and raises her voice. He won’t out-argue her tonight, won’t manipulate her into submission. “If everything I do hurts you so much, then why do we keep pretending that this is working?” On the verge of tears, wetness stings her eyes. But she refuses to look away from him, even if he won’t return her glare. “All we do is fight! And fake it when we don’t! We’ve built nothing of a life together here. Everything I have is gone and all I have left is you, but you still don’t even trust me. You’re embarrassed of me in public and then you act like you hate me at night. Do you even love me anymore?” 

“If you don’t think—!” Inuyasha huffs, his chest puffing out as he tenses. “After everything I…” His mouth clamps shut and his eyelids lower. Suddenly he can’t bring himself to care anymore, deciding it would be easier to shut off his emotions yet again rather than unlid that can of worms. “Whatever.” He stomps past Kagome, ignoring the way she turns in an attempt to stop him, shoves the paper doorway aside, and hops up between the trees before Kagome can get an answer out of him. 

She flings herself halfway outside, holding herself up on the doorframe, and watches the flash of red disappear smaller and smaller between the leaves until she can’t see it anymore. If he doesn’t want to bother working it out with her after all this time, fine. If he would rather leave like he always does than give a damn about Kagome, then fine. She isn’t going to fight him anymore. Tears fall down her face as she cries out, knowing full well that Inuyasha will hear them, and that they will fall upon deaf ears. “If you don’t care, then don’t bother coming back this time!” 

Her voice echoes throughout the forest, but there’s, inevitably, no response aside from the breeze gently rustling the leaves in the trees and an occasional frog croaking its lonely, quiet song. Like her tears before, she falls to her knees and sobs, letting the quiet dark of night comfort her as it often had. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's kinda weird to tag parts that don't have Sango in them or that aren't focused on Kagome/Sango with the Kag/San tag, but because it's part of the Run Away With Me canon, I'll be tagging all the parts with it anyways, because they're... well, relevant 😉
> 
> (And don't forget--with relationship tags, a "&" denotes non-romantic, and "/" denotes romantic. Hence my Inuyasha & Kagome tagging, even if it's not... shippy). Just to clarify.


End file.
